The Vamps and Wolves Have IM!
by twilight-loverr99
Summary: Bella has convinced the Cullens and Quileutes to create instant messaging accounts! Certain fun events happen while they live their lives in the world of IM, and it just never gets old! Will update as often as possible! You will not be disappointed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my VERY FIRST fanfic, and I hope it meets your standards. I am beginning Yr 7 this year (Yes, you must be thinking, what 12 year old knows how to write a fanfic? What 12 year old reads Twilight? Well, I do.), and it probably won't be the work of a skilled writer. So, as the title explains, this will be an IM chat between the Cullens and Quileutes, set after Breaking Dawn. It will possibly have some story (as in, no IM language/format).**

**Oh, this fanfic will be written with most Australian spelling and grammar. Just letting you know in case you realise some spelling of some words looks wrong. Of course, some might be ACTUAL mistakes. **

**Also this fanfic might seem OOC. That's how you create the randomness that will ensue! **

**Disclaimer: I TOTALLY OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! *sniffle sniffle* I wish... D':**

**The Vamps and Wolves have IM! **

**Chapter 1: We have IM! **(A/N: This chapter only has Bella, Nessie, Edward and Jacob. Don't worry, the other vamps and wolves come later!)

Screen names:

**Bella:**YayImAVampire

**Edward: **IKnowWhereYouLive

**Nessie: **ImSpecial

**Jacob:**HottestPupInTown

_YayImAVampire is online._

_IKnowWhereYouLive is online._

_ImSpecial is online._

ImSpecial: hi mommy, hi daddy!

YayImAVampire: hi honey!

IKnowWhereYouLive: hi nessie! :)

YayImAVampire: edward, what's with the sn?

IKnowWhereYouLive: what? I do know where EVERYBODY lives.

_HottestPupInTown is online._

HottestPupInTown: heeeeeeeeeeey guys ;)

ImSpecial: JAKEEEEEY!

YayImAVampire: …

HottestPupInTown: NESSIEEEEE!

IKnowWhereYouLive: …

YayImAVampire: Okay... SOOO, I cant believe we finally have IM!

IKnowWhereYouLive: yes … VERY exciting … *cough* boring *cough*

ImSpecial: wow dad. you're nice to mom.

HottestPupInTown: yeah, dad.

YayImAVampire: ?

ImSpecial: ?

IKnowWhereYouLive: ...dad?

HottestPupInTown: …

_HottestPupInTown has gone offline in embarassment._

ImSpecial: well, that was … interesting …

YayImAVampire: you got that right. WEEEELLL … I managed to get all the vamps and wolves to create an IM!

ImSpecial: YAY!

YayImAVampire: YAY! let's go tell everybody to go on!

_ImSpecial and YayImAVampire have gone offline to go tell everyone to go online! YAY!_

IKnowWhereYouLive: nice. even the IM company is happy for my isolation. wait, who am i talking to? no seriously! stop talking to yourself! agh, guh, STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!

_IKnowWhereYouLive has gone offline._

_**Alright. Crappy, brief, beginners' work. That's what you are thinking. Am I right? Am I right? *breaks into song* Like three six, now I'm feeling so fly like a G6! YEAAAAHH!**_

_**That was random. So, I hope you're not too disappointed with my work. I will definitely update soon! Please R&R!**_

_**xx Yssa :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's me again. Back with another chapter! CHYEAAAH! Thanks for my first reviews :) I promise this will be a longer chapter! By the way, I could easily have written this in normal story format. But it's soooo much more fun in IM!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Stephenie Meyer- I created the Twilight Saga.**

**Me- :O Did not! I did!**

**Stephenie Meyer- Prove it!**

**Me- ... **

**Stephenie Meyer- Hm? What's that?**

**Me- Okay. I can't prove it.**

**Stepehenie Meyer- Ha! I told you! I OWN IT ALL!**

**Me-Yes, yes you do.**

**Rapunzel (Tangled)- *mumbles* I belong to Disney.**

**Me- Rapunzel stop mumbling. You know how I hate the mumbling!**

**Rapunzel- I BELONG TO DISNEY! Did I mumble, owner? Or should I even call you that?**

**Me- No you shouldn't. You belong to Disney. YOU TOTALLY BELONG TO DISNEY!**

**(If you've watched Tangled, you'd get this disclaimer)**

**The Vamps and Wolves have IM!**

**Chapter 2: Cool **(A/N: YAY! The rest of the Cullens have arrived! The other wolves come soon, don't worry just yet!)

**Screen names:**

**Bella:**YayImAVampire

**Edward: **IKnowWhereYouLive

**Nessie: **ImSpecial

**Jacob:**HottestPupInTown

**Alice: **ShoppingForever

**Jasper: **:)

**Rosalie: **YouKnowImHot

**Emmett: **CuddlyAsAGrizzly

**Carlisle: **PassMeTheScalpel

**Esme: **SmallMomma

_PassMeTheScalpel is online._

_YayImAVampire is online._

YayImAVampire: hi carlisle!

PassMeTheScalpel: hello there, bella. how are you today?

YayImAVampire: good. :) how are you?

PassMeTheScalpel: im fine. bella, may i ask what :) means?

YayImAVampire: seriously? um ... it means smile or happy!

PassMeTheScalpel: oh, i see. thank you. :)

YayImAVampire: :)

_HottestPupInTown is online._

HottestPupInTown: hey bella. *nods* carlisle.

YayImAVampire: hi jake!

PassMeTheScalpel: hello jacob. :)

HottestPupInTown: hey bells, how come none of my guys are on?

YayImAVampire: meh, they're annoying.

HottestPupInTown: HURTFUL!

_ImSpecial is online._

HottestPupInTown: NESSIEBUM!

ImSpecial: JAKEYPOO!

YayImAVampire: eeeeeww. nessie, even mommy and daddy don't say that...

_IKnowWhereYouLive is online._

_ShoppingForever is online._

_:) is online._

_CuddlyAsAGrizzly is online._

_YouKnowImHot is online._

_SmallMomma is online._

PassMeTheScalpel: WOAH! that was totally rad how you all awesomely signed on together!

Everyone: WTF?

PassMeTheScalpel: i was trying to sound 'cool'?

ImSpecial: pfft. you dont know cool grandaddy.

PassMeTheScalpel: :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

CuddlyAsAGrizzly: dad?

YayImAVampire: ah, i taught him what a smiley face was.

ShoppingForever: hahahahahahaha LOL

PassMeTheScalpel: see, im being cool :)

SmallMomma: no. you're not cool, honey.

_PassMeTheScalpel has gone offline because he is upset that nobody thinks he's cool._

YouKnowImHot: bella's on? im going off.

YayImAVampire: rosalie... i thought we moved on from this!

YouKnowImHot: things do, i dont.

_YouKnowImHot has gone offline to get away from Bella._

YayImAVampire: so not fair... EDWARD COME COMFORT ME!

_YayImAVampire has gone offline to sulk. _

IKnowWhereYouLive: ha. great. *groans*

_IKnowWhereYouLive has gone offline to comfort Bella._

:): BAHAHAAHAAHAHAHA cat fight on IM!

ShoppingForever: is that you, jasper?

:): yeah. ;)

ShoppingForever: ...

CuddlyAsAGrizzly: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

Everyone still online: WHAT?

CuddlyAsAGrizzly: tangled 3

SmallMomma: that beautiful rapunzel movie?

CuddlyAsAGrizzly: yeeeeeep. :) the best!

ShoppingForever: wow. never knew you were a disnerd emmett. LMAO!

CuddlyAsAGrizzly: ha ha. weeeeeeeeeell i just got some more tickets to come and see it on friday. YAYAYAYAYAY! anyone wanna come with?

Everyone still on, except Jasper: ME!

:): No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ImSpecial:why uncle jaz? i looooooove flynn! he's sooooo HOT!

HottestPupInTown: *clears throat*

ImSpecial: hahahaaha pooooooor jakeypoo. of course ill always love you more!

HottestPupInTown: naaaaaw... 3

CuddlyAsAGrizzly: *mutters* get a room...

ImSpecial: WELL FINE UNCLE EMMETT! ME AND JAKEYPOO WILL GO WATCH IT ON OUR OWN!

_ImSpecial has gone offline angrily to go watch Tangled with Jacob._

CuddlyAsAGrizzly: drama much?

HottestPupInTown: pshhhhhhht. you haven't SEEN drama...

_ImSpecial is online. _

ImSpecial: JACOB!

_ImSpecial has gone offline even more angrier than she was earlier._

HottestPupInTown: coming!

_ImSpecial has gone offline._

HottestPupInTown: see what i mean?

CuddlyAsAGrizzly: ha, yeah.

_HottestPupInTown has gone offline to make the drama queen happy._

ShoppingForever: woooooow. you did good , em.

:): yeah. now you're not gonna enjoy life for the next two nights. TAAAANTRUUUM!

CuddlyAsAGrizzly: LOL ha ha ha yeah thanks for the heads up. :P

:): no worries.

_CuddlyAsAGrizzly has gone offline to prepare for the following nights._

ShoppingForever: how does the IM company know this stuff?

:): STALKERSSSSSSSSS

PassMeTheScalpel: :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:): carlisle's still on? he's been quiet the whole time... STALKEEEEEERRRRR

_:) has gone offline to get away from the stalkeeeeerrr._

_ShoppingForever has gone offline to follow Jasper._

SmallMomma: bye jasper and alice? no goodbye to mommy :'(

PassMeTheScalpel: :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

SmallMomma: go away, carlisle.

_SmallMomma has gone offline to get away from her speech impedimental husband._

PassMeTheScalpel: :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

_PassMeTheScalpel has gone offline to draw smiley faces on his wall._

**Sooo, I hope that was okay. This whole chapter is about 4 pages on NeoOffice, so I'm guessing it's longer than the previous one. :)**

**Please R&R! **

**xx Yssa :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I'm glad to announce six reviews! LOL what an achievement. Could you guys possibly suggest my story to other people? I'd really appreciate it if you did!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in, like, MONTHS! I've actually started high school (as a 7th Grader!), and have been really busy from the beginning of the school year with doing HOMEWORK... etc. I also guess I had writer's block, but I remembered that the rest of the Quileutes were meant to come in! **

**I'm heaps sad to say, I'm actually not going to update as much as I should, because I'm probably going to have lots of homework and other things to do with high school. :( But I will definitely try to update as much as possible!**

**Soooo here's another chappy! **

**Paparazzi- Excuse me! Were you the one who created the Twilight Saga?**

**Me- Yes, yes! ME ME ME!**

**Stephenie Meyer- NO NO NO NO NO! It was meeeeee!**

**Paparazzi: :O A SCANDAAAAAL! Is that true? Did STEPHENIE MEYER create the Twilight Saga?**

**Me- Yeah...**

**And I don't own Barbie either. Not that Barbie Millicent Roberts and the Three Horses exists. I also don't own the Barbierians (which I heard from a friend is what they call Barbie fans). :L**

**The Vamps and Wolves have IM!**

**Chapter 3: The Mutts **(A/N: Judging by the title, here come the rest of the wolves! No Collin and Brady, though, guys. :( I don't know them well enough to give them the right screen name.)

Screen Names:

**Bella:**YayImAVampire

**Edward: **IKnowWhereYouLive

**Nessie: **ImSpecial

**Jacob:**HottestPupInTown

**Alice: **ShoppingForever

**Jasper: **:)

**Rosalie: **YouKnowImHot

**Emmett: **CuddlyAsAGrizzly

**Carlisle: **PassMeTheScalpel

**Esme: **SmallMomma

**Paul: **TemperMuch

**Sam: **ImTheAlpha

**Quil: **ILoveYouClaire

**Embry: **IMissMyHair

**Seth: **NotMistyWater

**Jared: **ChickenBoy (A/N: I don't really know if you'll know what I mean with this s/n, but if you've watched the second disc from the Eclipse DVD, you'll understand. Or just simply from Eclipse the movie, you can see Jared eating chicken. :) I guess he held on to that all the way into after Breaking Dawn)

**Leah: **IHateBella

**Emily: **AlphasWifey

_ShoppingForever is online._

_:) is online._

ShoppingForever: aaaaaaawww! jasper, that's sooo sweet how you signed on with me!

:): oh, YEAAAHH... i TOTALLY knew that you were on... :)

ShoppingForever: *shoots death stare*

_YouKnowImHot is online. _

YouKnowImHot: oh, alice. you dont need to give death stares! i've already accepted that i'm prettier AND hotter than you! it's time that you should too... *comforts alice*

ShoppingForever: *slaps rosalie away* *cries hysterically*

:): great, rosalie! now i'm going to have to watch as alice drowns herself in makeup *mutters* without her, i'm not gonna be able to enjoy barbie millicent roberts and the three horses :'(

YouKnowImHot: BAHAHAHAH! first emmett being a disnerd, and jasper a barbierian! HAHAHA this is so worth putting on facebook!

_ILoveYouClaire is online._

YouKnowImHot: QUIL?

ILoveYouClaire: YEAH?

YouKnowImHot: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

ILoveYouClaire: I WANTED TO CHAT TO PEOPLE.

YouKnowImHot: WHO INVITED YOU?

ILoveYouClaire: NO ONE. MYSELF. PROBLEM? AND WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?

YouKnowImHot: NO ONE. EEEXXXAAACCCTTTLLLYYY! YES! PROBLEM. I DON'T KNOW WHY WE'RE SHOUTING, MAYBE BECAUSE I'M ANGRY! D:

ILoveYouClaire: well then, if you don't mind, i'm not angry. so i'm not gonna shout.

_NotMistyWater is online._

_ImTheAlpha is online. _

YouKnowImHot: oh, hey seth. SAM?

NotMistyWater: .. hi rosalie ...

ImTheAlpha: hello to you too rosalie?

YouKnowImHot: no, i'm leaving.

_YouKnowImHot has gone offline because more wolves are online._

NotMistyWater: well, that's very nice.

ImTheAlpha: VERY.

ShoppingForever: sorry guys. its already been like three years after the 'meeting' with the volturi, and she's still angry at the pack. -.-

NotMistyWater: why is she angry?

ShoppingForever: she's angry that you plotted to kill renesmee.

NotMistyWater: I THOUGHT THEY BOTH WERE OVER THAT.

ShoppingForever: obviously, not.

ImTheAlpha: ah, that's okay. have you seen jacob lately?

ShoppingForever: ha, last time i saw him, he was with nessie.

NotMistyWater: of course he is, he always is. he never spends time with me anymore. :'(

ShoppingForever: aww... poor you. WHAT ABOUT ME? nessie never wants to go shopping with her aunt alice anymore! :'(

NotMistyWater: boohoo.

ShoppingForever: :P

ImTheAlpha: OKAY we get it, jacob ditches us. a lot. forgets about his alpha duties too. :/

_TemperMuch is online._

_IHateBella is online._

:): HAI

TemperMuch: GO AWAY! :(

IHateBella: temper much ?

TemperMuch: SHUT UP.

ShoppingForever: hey guys.

:): HAI

ShoppingForever: I WASNT TALKING TO YOU JASPER D:

_ShoppingForever has gone offline out of frustration._

:): BAI

_:) has gone offline to follow Alice as usual._

NotMistyWater: oh heey.

IHateBella: OH HEY SETH HOW YOU GOING LITTLE BRO?

TemperMuch: HE'S FINE

NotMistyWater: speak for yourself much? im not so good ..

_PassMeTheScalpel is online._

PassMeTheScalpel: I HEARD SOMEONE IS NOT FOOD.

NotMistyWater and TemperMuch and IHateBella: WTF

PassMeTheScalpel: GOD*

PassMeTheScalpel: GOOD* FML

NotMistyWater: ... o.O

PassMeTheScalpel: AGH . Okay, let me rephrase. I heard someone is not good. SETH DO YOU NEED A FREAKING SURGERY?

IHateBella: DONT YELL AT MY BROTHER

TemperMuch: temper much?

IHateBella: SHUT UP

NotMistyWater: no... i might just need mom... but i think you need some psychiatric help...

PassMeTheScalpel: I'M the doctor here. Please state your problem.

_SmallMomma is online._

SmallMomma: NO carlisle. you are on holiday leave. PLEASE LEAVE THE COMPUTER.

_CuddlyAsAGrizzly is online._

CuddlyAsAGrizzly: why did you call on me mom?

SmallMomma: please take your father off the computer please...

TemperMuch: NOOOO! please dont! i want everybody to stay on and be a happy family with rainbows and daisies in our cyber garden behind our instant messaging home which has a unicorn in every chatroom! D: please dont take mr. doctor man away!

Like everybody: WHAT THE FUDGEEE?

_ChickenBoy is online._

ChickenBoy: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

ChickenBoy: 

IHateBella: high on chicken, jared?

ChickenBoy: 

CuddlyAsAGrizzly: geez... i wont take him away... jared, you laugh more than paul's unicorn.

TemperMuch: :O :D XD

IHateBella: mood swing much?

TemperMuch: :O :D XD EMMETT MET MY UNICORN!

_CuddlyAsAGrizzly has gone offline._

SmallMomma: It didnt say why...

_Because he doesn't want to get involved with Paul's unicorn._

SmallMomma: hm.

ChickenBoy: paul = *hacked*

IHateBella: BAD JARED

TemperMuch: ikr? gone to get ONE pringle and BAM! hacked.

ChickenBoy: 

TemperMuch: -.-

_ILoveYouClaire is online._

ILoveYouClaire: say you love me, say you love me, and put it in a love song - put it in a love song

SmallMomma: hi quil ...

PassMeTheScalpel: HOW MANY OF YOU FREAKING NEED THAT SURGERY?

ILoveYouClaire: WOAAAAAH, WE'RE HALF WAY THERE, WOOOOOAAAAAAH LIVING ON A PRAYER!

PassMeTheScalpel: i am tired. goodbye people who need to be diagnosed with cephaloneuronal disseminata.

IHateBella: um?

ILoveYouClaire: you got the BEEEEST of both worlds, chillin' out, take it slow, then you rock out the show

Everybody: ...

_YayImAVampire is online._

_IKnowWhereYouLive is online._

_ImSpecial is online._

_HottestPupInTown is online._

IHateBella: what a FAMILY.

_IHateBella has gone offline because she is jealous that there is a dad and joy in their happy family._

YayImAVampire: aw...

ImSpecial: aw...

IKnowWhereYouLive: :(

HottestPupInTown: i kinda feel bad ...

_IMissMyHair is online._

IMissMyHair: what else did i miss?

IKnowWhereYouLive: we kinda upset leah... by coming on as a family...

Everybody: *pauses*

Everybody: *awkward silences of everyone pondering*

_Everybody has gone offline to comfort, pity and run away from Leah._

**Okay guys, there's another chapter. (: Thank goodness I finally updated. Sorry for keeping you all waiting, but thanks for waiting so LONG! I hope you guys don't mind the randomness or the lack of storyline, I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, like as if the characters were bored and wanting to have some fun on MSN. And don't forget to try suggest my stories to other people!**

**Thanks, Yssa x**


End file.
